


All alone

by queen_of_shanath



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Female Masturbation, Masturbation, Pure Smut, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_shanath/pseuds/queen_of_shanath
Summary: Jill needs some time for herself
Kudos: 7





	All alone

**Author's Note:**

> please note that i do not know anything about RE and i wrote this because of an incredibly horny tweet i saw. please enjoy.

The latest wave of zombies had been cleaned by Jill, she was coming down from the adrenaline pumping through her veins. It was replaced with a different, yet so familiar feeling. When was the last time she masturbated? She couldn’t remember, but the throbbing coming from her middle told her another orgasm was due.

She quickly barricaded herself inside of an empty room, pushing chairs in front of the door so nobody could interrupt her during her session. All of this was done quietly of course - wouldn’t want to attract any more zombies than necessary.

All that was left to relax on were either the bloodstained floor or a table, so she settled for the table. Making quick work of her pants, Jill decided that her tits needed some love too. She pushed up her shirt and undid her bra. But she did not take it off, only pushing it down far enough to reveal her breasts. Being on guard was important, even when masturbating during a zombie outbreak.

“Come on…”, she muttered, a grin on her lips as her cold hands made contact with her breasts, feeling her nipples stiffen under her palm. She tugged on them, a soft groan escaping her lips. The previous neglect of her own satisfaction made every touch more intense, and the image of a certain someone else touching her had her wet in mere seconds. If it weren’t for the zombies roaming outside, Jill would be moaning the house down. Looking down, she stuck out her tongue, flicking it over her left nipple as the other one got a good hard pinch. Salvia coated the soft bud as goosebumps covered her body, begging her for more. So she took her nipple between her teeth, giving it a good tug before wrapping her lips around it, sucking as if her life depended on it.

Soon enough, the mixture wasn’t enough, her panties drenched in her own juices. The zombies were roaming outside, so a way to stay down was needed. What if…

Jill took off her pants, kicking them off her ankles before she pulled on her panties. They were sticking to her pussy, see through from her lust seeping through. “Ah, fuck it”, she muttered, taking them off before rolling them into a ball and stuffing them into her mouth. It was instantly filled with the taste of her own pussy, making her groan, eye rolling included. Never knew she tasted that good…

The moment her fingers made contact with her clit, she nearly doubled over, shocks of pure pleasure pulsating through her entire body. By now, a puddle of her own juices had formed under her ass, the smell of sex in the air, evident for everyone who would walk in after her. Her eyes were squeezed shut, lost in her own world as she flicked over her clit, wet noises of lust filling the room. But not loud enough to alarm anyone on the outside.

Slowly, she moved from her clit to her dripping entrance, pushing two fingers against it before finally pushing deep inside. Jill had to cup her mouth as a loud moan tried to come out, making her nearly spit out her panties. The moan was successfully muffled as the zombies outside continued to walk past the room, not noticing anything going on. Her hips bucked up against the touch, needing more and deeper inside of her. What she wouldn’t give for a dildo at this very moment. But her fingers did the work just fine, wet slaps echoing through the room as Jill massaged her g-spot, little contractions already happening as her orgasm drew closer and closer.

In a moment of pure bliss, Jill laid back on the dusty table, legs up in the air and pussy on display in case anyone would come into the room. She needed  _ more _ . The hand which has previously kept her from moaning lewdly now rubbed her clit while fingerfucking herself with the other one. Closer, closer, just a little bit more…

A muffled cry against her panties, freezing as her eyes rolled back, Jill came around her own fingers. Her pussy pulsated, squirting her juices on the bloody floor as her orgasm seemed to be never ending. Splash after splash hit the ground, her panties had fallen out of her mouth while she was gasping for air, stars forming in her vision. 

Fuck, that was a good one, she thought once the contractions started to lessen.

Panting and watching her own tits jiggle, Jill slowly came down from her high, her hands shaking as she removed them from her pussy. The floor in front of her was a wet mess and so were her pants, but she could just blame it on water or blood. After she had regained most of her strength, Jill stood up, taking a few deep breaths before putting her bra back on, picking her panties up.

“Oh damn, I need a new pair soon.”, she chuckled when she saw the wetness on them left by her juices and spit, so instead of putting them on, she just shoved them into the backpocket of her pants once she had put them on. Back to business, she thought as she loaded her gun, giving the wet floor one last look before heading outside of the room again, back into reality.


End file.
